Friends
by NicoleBebout
Summary: This is the sequel to the alternate ending Trunks' Despair


Friends  
  
  
Trunks opened the door and smiled as he invited Silas inside. Ever since the night Silas had been there for him, they have been hanging out more. Trunks was no longer depressed, he was over his father's death, and wasn't home enough to see his crazy mother, and now he had a new bestfriend. Silas walked in and sat down on Trunks' couch, "So where we going to go today?" He asked. Trunks thought about it for a moment, "Let's go down to the movies and watch something." Trunks finally decided. Silas nodded and stood up, when they got outside Goten landed beside them.  
  
"Hey Trunks, where ya going man?" Goten asked. "I'm going to the movies." He said and floated a couple of feet in the air. Goten looked a little disappointed, "I thought maybe we could hang out today." Goten said. Trunks just shrugged and blasted off toward the city. Silas looked at Goten, "Hey sorry, but you ruined your friendship with him. You weren't there for him when he needed you most." Silas said angrily and blasted off after Trunks. Goten looked defeated, not knowing what Silas was talking about. He just angrily kicked at the ground and flew back toward his house.  
  
After the movie Trunks' and Silas decided to walk back to Capsule Corps. "So..when are you going to give Goten a second chance?" Silas asked glancing at Trunks. "What do you mean a second chance? He ruined or friendship just so he could have some girlfriends. He wasn't there for me when you were! He is no longer my fiend, you are." Trunks said and took a deep breath calming himself down. Silas chuckled, "You can have more then one friend, and Goten..didn't know you were in trouble. Maybe you should go and talk to him, explain why your angry with him at least." Silas said.   
  
Trunks shrugged, "Maybe I will do that." Silas just nodded his head and waved a goodbye at Trunks and then took off toward his house. Trunks looked at the ground, he owed Silas his life, the least he could do was a favor for him. He decided he would go have a talk with Goten and took off toward Goten's house. Silas landed at his own house and walked inside. 3 months had passed since he had stopped Trunks' from killing himself, he sat down in his chair and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes, sure it had been nice to have someone to talk to, but Goten and Trunks were bestfriends, and they needed each other.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks landed infront of Goten's house and knocked on the door. Chi-Chi answered and welcomed Trunks' in. "Goten's in his room." She said and closed the door. Trunks knocked on Goten's room and opened the door to see Goten sitting on his bed. "Hey Goten." Trunks said. Goten glared at him, "oh what, now you talk to me? Where's Silas?" He asked angrily. Trunks leaned against the wall, "Goten, let me explain something first, before you start getting angry at me." Trunks said and closed his eyes, trying to keep his patience.  
  
"I'm listening." Goten said. "Ok, about 3 months ago, I jumped off of a cliff with every intention of killing myself." Trunks whispered. Goten's eyes widened, "What!! Why??" He asked trying to keep his voice low. "Because, I had lost everything that I cared about, my father was dead, you only cared about women, and my mom is crazy." Trunks let a tear escape his eye but quickly wiped it away. Goten listened closely as Trunks explained about how horrible his life had been when he had tried to kill himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't know." Goten whispered. "Well that night when I jumped, instead of hitting the ground Silas caught me. He talked me out of it and ever since then we have been friends...I guess you could say he replaced you." Trunks said. Goten looked angry, "You should've told me this then, I had no way of knowing that you were depressed." Goten said. Trunks' shrugged, "It's hard for me to admit that I am. I do have the blood of Vegeta in me, I can't admit when I am defeated, or when I am upset." Trunks said.  
  
Goten nodded, "I understand that, you're too prideful." He said. Trunks' nodded, "So do you understand now?" Trunks asked. "Yes but...you have to give me another chance to be your friend, I won't let a girl come between us again, ok?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded and then turned to leave, "Yea, we can try to be friends again." With that he left Goten alone. He walked outside and took off toward a place he hadn't been for 3 months.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks landed on the cliff's edge and looked down. He looked at the rocks below and could only imagine the pain he would've went through if he did hit the ground and it hadn't killed him instantly. He backed away and sensed someone behind him. He turned around to see Silas standing there, he smiled "Hey man." He said. "Did you talk to him?" Silas asked. "Yes, I am going to give him another chance I guess." Trunks said. Silas nodded, "Thought so, why are you here again?" He asked.   
  
"I just came here to think about things." Trunks said. Silas looked at him trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Trunks laughed and walked down from the cliff, "I wasn't going to jump, believe me, I'm not that stupid anymore." Trunks said. Silas smiled, "Good, because if you were thinking about it, I might push you down there myself." Trunks smiled and looked up at the setting sun. "Don't think that just because me and Goten and going to be friend again I'm not going to hang out with you as much." Trunks said.  
  
Silas shrugged, "Your Goten's best friend, I expect that you will be with him everyday now. It doesn't matter, I can live by myself, you two apparently can't be with out friends." Silas said. Trunks looked at him, "Yea I guess your right." Silas smiled and waved goodbye to Trunks and took off toward his house. Trunks waved back at him and sighed. He looked back toward the cliff, the thing that almost decided his fate. He then blasted off toward his own house.  
  
END OF STORY 


End file.
